The Curse of Medusa
by Crazy4Books67
Summary: All things have a cause and effect. For one person it enacts a curse to an innocent child. Watch as Percy Jackson deals with his life while living a curse that is both that and a gift. Bearing the curse of what once could have been his greatest enemy isn't easy but what demigod's life is?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Curse of Medusa**_

A/N: Before I begin this story please have patience with me I was never the best in writing I was more like a Math/Science/History person never really creative I started on this website only a couple months ago and I'm still trying to get they hang of things. Bare with me please and I hope you like this story the popped into my head awhile ago.

**Chapter One**

Everyone is born with their strengths, their weaknesses and their talents. We are each unique but some with other worldly abilities. One such person was Percy Jackson but even then he was different he was born with a curse. To tell this story we must begin decades before Percy's birth in the time of World War II.

**December 21 1944**

**Winter Solstice**

Twelve beings sat upon thrones. All regal in chiton's and looked like they came out of ancient greek statues. It might seem a bit ordinary but in reality these beings were powerful immortals capable of destroying things with a flick of their fingers. However power comes with responsibility and many of them were arrogant or just to prideful. A meeting was conducted but most of it involved two people arguing, a grey eyed woman and a green eyed man. It was after the meeting that trouble truly stirred. The grey eyed one was furious for her pride was her one flaw, hubris and it had been terribly wounded. She had had enough with the green eyed man now it was time for revenge.

She searched her library until she found a book in it were the darkest spells known. Once she had used it to curse another, Medusa. A minute piece of the grey eyed one's soul had already been taken as payment is she conducted another spell her inner bring would be exposed to darkness until the curse was broken. To her this was a small price to pay. So she chanted her rival's next born son would bear a curse. One that would turn others into stone. The Curse of Medusa. There was just one flaw this child could follow one of two paths one were he would become the Savior of Olympus or another were he would become it's destroyer bringing the gods to their knees. Only one would be at fault Lady Athena.

**Decades Later August 18**

Sally Jackson waited for her child she knew he was alive she had heard him cry and that gave her hope. Finally the door open the nurse came in carrying a sleeping bundle. He was small and Sally was overjoyed at holding him his little hand grabbed her finger and held on with unbelievable strength she had no doubt he would be an excellent swords man. It was when he opened his eyes that she was horrified his eyes were enthralling yet when he looked at the watching nurse the girl turned to stone. Her baby was cursed by the one and only Athena for it was only she who knew this curse. On that day Sally cried she cried for her son who would be cursed who she felt she would never know because something told Sally she would die before seeing her son grow. She just didn't know how right she was nor how soon it would happen. So Sally continued tears dripping down her face crying for her son's misfortune. And just to spite the gods do that she could prove to them that no matter what her baby could be a hero and she named him Perseus he would destroy his enemies and be greater than Heracles.

**1 and 1/2 yrs. Later**

Sally ran it couldn't happen today she couldn't leave her baby alone. That hellhound however said otherwise. She had felt it her life force fading it was final the Fates' had cut her string. Sally had one last thing to do she jumped with Perseus into the car and fled. Driving towards New Jersey to Aunty Em's Garden Emporium.

**Hours Later**

Medusa smiled her recent victim had been so naive fallen right into her trap. Almost like a spider or a snake catching its prey. She caressed the new statue when she heard the roar of a hellhound that's when the woman came thrusting a child into her arms with only a letter. The woman disheveled then turned and left. Medusa ran after the woman only to find the woman's carcass she had been mauled by the hound but not before killing it as well. Medusa managed to retrieve one thing before burying the woman a simple necklace. A golden chain hanging on it was a key carved on it was a scene of the sea. On the back were the words "I open at the beginning". Medusa felt the residue of the sea and she knew just who the baby's father was. For Medusa recognized it as a gift from HIM Poseidon Father Of Horses, Earthshaker and God of the Seas. She cradled the boy his mother was gone and Medusa would raise him as her own.

She went to leave the child in a safe place before burying Sally Jackson next to a stream that led to the Sea. On a headstone carved were the words 'Sally Jackson- Amazing Mother and Woman A Queen Among Mortals May She Find Peace In Elysium She Died Protecting Her Son'

This act changed fate altering it that when Poseidon heard of Sally's death he assumed his son died with her. In grief he sought comfort and on a dark night when he was drunk he found it. When Percy was 2 a new child of the sea was born he would be hailed a hero until the time came as the rise of Percy Jackson began. For now he slept in a crib unaware that he just lost his mother and was now living with a woman whom in another world, in another life were other choices were made and consequences arose she was his enemy. That however was in another world


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Curse of Medusa**_

**Chapter Two**

A child lay in a crib his eyes drawing you in but as harmless yet beautiful as they appear they were lethal. One gaze turned all too stone he lay invisible to all gods except two Aphrodite and Hestia. Both watched him for his safety and their own reasons. Aphrodite to mess with his love life and Hestia because she simply wanted to.

But their were other forces working in fact two. In the complete darkness and dead of the night two snakes slithered into his crib one marked with a G the other a K. One glance at them turned the snakes into stone. For now Gaea and Kronos would think he was dead that he would never arise to defeat them. Medusa would know in the morning that Perseus held a great but hard destiny.

The little boy sat gazing around wanting nothing more than to see the world without his sunglasses. His Mother prevented him from doing so she was never the nicest always strict until he got something right. This she said was for his own safety that he always had to be prepared. She wasn't his real mom but she fed and clothed him so he called her Mother, Milady or Aunty Em.

Her rules were meant to be followed and although he knew she loved him she never showed it. She'd often say to him that showing emotions were weakness that he had to toughen up or else the monsters would eat him. At night she told him stories of heroes and that to be a hero he must be brave be strong and never lose hope. This was what Percy aspired to be he always listened to his mother even when she chastised him when anything he did was less than perfect. Still he only had his Mother and so he always responded to any order 'Yes Milady'. This however never certified that he would never be rebellious or never break any rules.

So in a spur of the moment he took off the sunglasses that he wore since the age of two. His eyes landed on a butterfly and he watched in morbid fascination as it turned into stone. It was then that he reacted from all the tales he had ever heard this was unnatural . He was a monster a detestable creature from then on Percy Jackson saw himself for what he thought himself a monster. Though he would never say it in front of his mother it would be quite a while before he met a girl that would teach him otherwise her name? Rachel Elizabeth Dare a girl who would be his best friend.

**Fastforward**

**Percy is 7**

Percy was excited. Literally he couldn't stop grinning today his Mother would teach him how to battle and would present him with a weapon. He could imagine a celestial bronze sword gleaming in the sun or an imperial gold spear or a silver dagger or bow. He was super excited only to be disappointed his Mother began drilling it in to him that a hero needs to have good endurance able to last hours in battle against opponents with more power. As well as able to use whatever powers you posess they would be tiring so this was necessary.

They started by having Percy run laps around the building if he did well they would work in reflexes and then his powers. The final step would be weapons how ever there was the problem of school. Originally he was home schooled but Mother had told him that in the real world was where demigods proved their worth as such he would be going to school a private one. So while he was training Percy waited to begin school.

Five minutes into the first day of school and Percy was miserable. The teacher had yelled at him for wearing his sunglasses until the principal told her he had eye problems. All the kids teased him all except one but she was odd. Her wild hair was a fiery red and her emerald eyes had an all knowing look in them. She drew thins everywhere doodling on her desk, jeans or paper. He took his chances and approached her.

" You're weird but in a good way. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Thanks. The names Rachel, Rachel Dare."

With that a blossoming friendship began. Rachel would help Percy study through his Dyslexia and ADHD. Percy warded off all the bullies from her especially when her eyes glowed while she spouted out words she never remembered. They were a match two Peas in a Pod.

**Days Later**

Percy and Rachel lay watching a movie happily with intertwined hands as Medusa cleaned the house. Instantly Medusa had taken a liking to the girl. For she knew that something was special about that girl Medusa just didn't know what but for now she would just observe.

**A Couple Weeks Later**

Percy and Rachel just walked with no idea where to go. For now they discussed Greek Mythology and all the legends some of Perseus or Theseus. Wondering what their lives would be if the Gods were real.

"I'd be an oracle." Rachel looked at him.

"An orca?"

"No silly an oracle is an eternal maiden who would tell mys-mystical words that said your fate."

"That sounds boring I'd rather be a demigod who fights for justice. I'd be a hero everyone would respect me like- like Hercules and- and-"

"And Perseus?"

"Yeah exactly!"

The two friends continued talking until time came for Percy's mom to pick him up.

"Hurry up Perseus! Say good bye to your friend!"

So mother and son left but if they had stayed they would've seen something remarkable. Rachel's eyes glowed when she spoke it sounded like three Rachel's were speaking she uttered only a few words, "Soon Hero, your destiny awaits."

With that Rachel woke up from a trance and walked away to find her parents. This was only the beginning.

**A/N: Sneak Peek into the Next Chapter in every chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

Medusa urged her son to work faster and harder. The boy was eight still young so the monsters would leave him alone but the moment he turned ten they would hunt him. Time was running out she somehow knew that she wouldn't always be their. Thus Perseus had to be prepared his endurance grew with the help of the redhead he trained with. Soon his reflexes were great his powers increased and soon he would need a weapon. She looked at the key given to her by Sally Jackson it would be perfect for what she was planning.


End file.
